makotoshinkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuha Miyamizu
|hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |gender = Female |occupation= Shrine maiden Jewelry saleswoman |status = Deceased Alive |family=Hitoha Miyamizu Toshiki Miyamizu Futaba Miyamizu Yotsuha Miyamizu |japanese_voice=Mone Kamishiraishi |english_voice=Stephanie Sheh}} is the main female protagonist of and makes a cameo appearance in . She is a 17-year-old girl living in the rural town of Itomori who yearns for a life in the bustling city of Tokyo. Her family runs a shrine, for which she participates in its old traditions as a shrine maiden with her younger sister. Appearance Mitsuha is a beautiful young woman with an average build and height. She has brown eyes, and upper-back length black hair which she wears in a unique hairdo; two braids on each side tied into a small ponytail with a red, blue and yellow-orange-colored braided cord. Mitsuha is noted to greatly resemble her mother. As a student, Mitsuha is often seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt with a pocket and a red ribbon on the collar. The shirt is tucked down in a gray-colored skirt she is wearing. She wears brown loafers and black stockings. In wintertime, she would wear an orange (later blue) colored sweater on top of the shirt. While in Tokyo to find Taki, she gives away her braided cord to him, and cuts her hair to chin-length upon her return to Itomori. She begins wearing the braided cord again when she gets it back from Taki during Kataware-doki. On a promotional video, a twenty-year-old Mitsuha is seen with her hair in a bobbed-hairstyle with the braided cord styled as a hairband. On the day the comet struck, Mitsuha is seen wearing a blue-colored yukata with white flowers, a red obi and light-brown sandals. In 2016 in the new timeline, Mitsuha is seen wearing a white dress with stars and a yellow cardigan, along with a pair of heels. In adulthood, Mitsuha grows out her hair the length she had as a teenager. She wears her hair down with a small section of it tied into a braid at the back with the braided cord. She wears a pair of peach-colored jeans that reach down to her shins with a brown belt and a pair of yellow pumps. She is seen wearing a necklace carrying a brown shoulder-slung bag. Personality Mitsuha is a kind, caring, organized and supportive girl who is also determined and sometimes persistent, frank, as well as adventurous. She is tired of her close-knit lifestyle in the small and rural town of Itomori, and as so she is also flaky and uninterested in her family's traditions and wishes to explore outside of her hometown. This is why when she starts switching bodies with Taki Tachibana, she appreciates every small thing in his life and makes the best out of it. She also becomes enamored with Tokyo city. When she is in Taki's body, Mitsuha is constantly happy and extremely appreciative, because Taki's life is exactly what Mitsuha has dreamt of. She treasures every moment, and when going out to cafes with Taki's friends, she spends a great amount of money and takes pictures of everything, including "normal" desserts and Tokyo's sceneries. But since she lived her whole life in the calm Itomori, Mitsuha thinks that Taki's part-time jobs are tiring and stressful. She is dignified and proper, being strict with Taki when they switch bodies and demands him to be careful with skirts, not to look, and not to take any showers. When Mitsuha inhabits Taki's body, he is considered "girlish", feminine and speaks in an "odd" dialect, though she still manages to maintain her composure. Mitsuha had grown to be a bit embarrassed to perform her family traditions since her classmates make fun of her. Her stern and strict father makes her insecure as well. This is apparent since, in contrast to Taki, Mitsuha takes the belittlement from her father and her classmates without so much as a whisper in retaliation. In Taki's case when he embodies her, he delivers verbal (and in some cases, physical) lashings. However, Mitsuha is later inspired by Taki to boldly take action, and such she gains the confidence to force her father to evacuate Itomori. Mitsuha is also shown to be straightforward and she will not give up on something until it's done, as she was ultimately the one who saved the Itomori residents from the comet. Due to her nice and 'feminine' personality as Taki, he had gained the admiration from his crush at the time, Miki Okudera. When she is in Taki's body, she helps him to get closer with Okudera. By then, however, Mitsuha has already fallen in love with him. When it comes to love and Taki, she becomes a bit flustered, especially in his presence, but she became overjoyed nevertheless when seeing him for the first time for real. She also seemed to give good advice when it came to love, as she gave some to Taki before, though Taki noted that she was only mocking him. Powers and Abilities ;Soul Exchange: As a Miyamizu, she can passively exchange her soul with another person. The exchanges are triggered by sleeps and only occur during her youth. Exact conditions and causes are unknown, but it can transcend both time and space. It can only be forcefully triggered by the other person via the consumption of her kuchikamizake. Memories during the exchanges would gradually fade afterwards. ;Needlework: As a braided cord traditionalist, Mitsuha is also good at needlework. In In Mitsuha appeared as a jewelry saleswoman for a shop in LUMINE, shown when Hodoka asks her whether the ring he has chosen for Hina is suitable. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mitsuha is voiced by Mone Kamishiraishi in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English. Etymology means "three leaves" while means "temple water". Category:Your Name. characters Category:Weathering With You characters